earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Siam
|official_religion = Theravada Buddhism|army_size = Classified|part_of = British Commonwealth Association of Indochina}}The Kingdom of Siam '''(formerly the '''Kingdom of Thailand) is a nation in South-East Asia and is apart of the British Commonwealth as a Protecterate. It came into existence on December 2nd 2018 when the nation was formed. It's territory comprises of present day Thailand, Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Malaysia. Description Siam''' borders Malaysia to the South, Myanmar to the North-West, and Vietnam to the East. The capital city is Bangkok. '''Territory Siam currently has territory in present day Thailand, Myanmar, Malaysia, Cambodia, Laos, India, and Indonesia. History Pre-Nation History The planning of the nation began on the 14th of November. The monarchy was formed on the 15th of November with Fluxify as the King and was located in Bangkok. During the lead up to the formation of the nation, the entire population worked as hard as they possibly could in the mines to meet the 512 gold amount for the nation. This made the main materials of the early nation gold, diamonds, emeralds and iron. The unformed nation of Thailand needed to defend its shores and lands so it established the Thai Royal Army ''(now known as the ''Siamese Royal Army)'' on November 16th, 2018 with Jump Fox the Chief of the Army and Military Field Marshal. That same day, raids of farms took place across Thailand and it was found out that several citizens of Willyburbia on the island of Sumba were responsible. In response, the ''Thai Royal Army ''and the ''Royal Marine Corps from the Royal Thai Navy was ordered under the leadership of Field Marshal and Chief of Army, Fox to ransack the island's farms and homes. Post-Nation Formation History Siamese-Malaysian Border Dispute On December 3rd, Thailand contacted Malaysia about choosing which border should be used to divide the two nations. King Fluxify I suggested the border which is more commonly known and is historical whilst Leader PaFilin of Malaysia suggested having the border further North of the border suggested by Thailand. With the two nations not coming to an agreement, Emperor Fluxify and CarmanHipHop created Hat Yai, a town just north of the border proposed by Thailand, they claimed they were just taking rightful territory. Malaysia decided to oppose this and used Tengah to claim around the town preventing it from expanding and claiming that they already laid claims to the land, Fluxify responded saying the land had no signs of being the next expansion for Tengah. Malaysia offered Carman to remove the claims around the town if he joined Malaysia, the offer was refused and Fluxify went down to the town with nothing but armor and food and was attacked by the Mayor of Tengah, Fluxify made a public announcement stating that This is how Malaysia treats peaceful protests against them. Later that day, Byzantium showed their support for Thailand. Byzantium was also contacted by Malaysia to help resolve the border dispute. Malaysia offered Thailand 32 Gold Ingots if they remove the town and agree to the border, this was refused by Thailand. The border dispute still remains unresolved. Annexation of the First Kingdom of Vietnam On the 30th of December, Vietnam collapsed and Siam was given the go-ahead to annex the land by the former ruler. Plans were set up to make paths connecting all towns in Indochina to bring the towns more together. However some towns wanted to remake Vietnam which was approved by the Siamese government. Hainan wanted to stay apart of Siam after the reformation of Vietnam, but then eventually left and joined Qin. Counterattack of the Willyburbian Bandits On the 2nd of January, Willyburbia began raiding towns of Siam, in response, Fluxify sailed down to the Chumphon Canal to inspect damages as a bait whilst the Willyburbian's approached Bangkok, Fluxify turned pvp on and surprise ambushed the bandits chasing them away into the Gulf of Siam. Fluxify called the bandits "panicky individuals". Byzantine-Albanian War Support On the 5th of January, the Byzantine Empire declared war on Albania as a town was made within Byzantine borders. In response Byzantium created Forte_Carlos. Siam sent forces to the fort to help clear the terrain of the trees which were in the way of the fort site. Siamese troops remained at the fort for around an hour. Great Balkan War Support On the 12th of January, war was declared upon the Byzantine Empire by Romania and Austria-Hungary. A battle broke out in between the borders of Byzantium and Bulgaria. Siam joined the battle and aided the Byzantine forces and took no causalities during the battle. Annexation of Cambodia with Vietnam On the 3rd of March, Cambodia fell apart due to a glitch and the ruler left the server. Siam and Vietnam took the opportunity to split the territory between the two of them just like how it was before Vietnam fell in December. Skirmish with Sudan On the 16th on March 2019, Sudan asked Siam for access to their capital which was allowed, Sudan proceeded to walk up to the area near Yangon which is owned by Siam and make a town there. This was seen as an act of aggression and territorial expansion as Siam had placed signs nearby stating that any claim in the area meant war. Siamese and Vietnamese forces marched to the town and killed the mayor of the town in process. Talks began in the town whilst more forces from Byzantium were on the way. Once Byzantine forces arrived, they killed the town mayor again and began trying to kill both the leader of Sudan and the mayor of the town with TNT. Sudan offered to leave the area for 32 gold which was rejected, they then offered 27 gold which was also rejected. Later that day, Siam proposed 16 gold in order for them to leave which was accepted by Sudan. Hainan Crisis The island of Hainan had succeeded from the Qin Empire on the 5th of March 2019 after not receiving more representatives in the Qin government. Siam decided to help Hainan instead of Qin after attacks from Qin on Hainan took place. On the 21st of March 2019, Siam left the House of Uesugi and formed the Indo-Pacific Alliance with Hainan to announce their protection of the island and also said Hainan would be allowed to join Siam if they were ever declared war on by another nation. Later on that day, the Qin Emperor, Englavian contacted Emperor Fluxify I and asked for a resolution to the crisis. Siam helped bring the two hostile states to an agreement which was called the Treaty of Bangkok which states the following terms: * Hainan Demands full confirmation from Qin that they and the House of Uesugi will stop their attacks and harassments against Hainanese people. * Qin must remove the town “Chishui” and never found any other town on the Hainan Isle. * The House of Uesugi stays neutral or friendly with Hainan which includes to no raids / pillages on the Island. * Qin allows Hainan to join Siam as an Autonomous Region without any consequence. * Qin allows Hainan or Siam to be able to spectate or type in the Uesugi discord. * Votes in the House of Uesugi should be held. This treaty achieved peace once again and made Siam for the first time a continental power. Siamese-Khmer War Information about this conflict can be found here. Border Violation On the 8th of May 2019, Hainan's mayor was overthrown by Neon_Krby and Hainan left Siam and joined Qin which caused controversy as the return of the territory was refused. In response Siam decided it was best to withdraw from the House of Uesugi. This encouraged raids of highly populated Qin towns by Siam and the GRE, which were successful. Abdication of Fluxify I On the 27th of May 2019, Fluxify I announced his abdication, replacing him was Raj Prasong I. Fluxify I stated that he had no time to focus on the nation anymore and was happy to keep the nation going under a new leadership. Coronation of Raj Prasong Rama II On the 30th of May 2019, Raj Prasong Rama II's coronation took place at the Grand Palace in Bangkok. Skirmish with Cambodia In June, Cambodia had formed in the Vietnamese part of Cambodia. Talks about the status of Cambodia were ongoing. Fluxify I sailed from Saiburi and attacked the town of New Sisophon and almost killed the mayor whilst he pleaded for help and for him to leave. Return of Fluxify I Fluxify I made a town in the Levant called Antardus to help Byzantium counter the Ottoman puppet state of Syria. In August, Siam was in crisis and several citizens wanted to see the return of Fluxify I. With approval from Raj Prasong Rama II, Fluxify I returned to the throne on 11th of August, 2019. Independence from the Greater Roman Empire The GRE began making plans to move all the populations of the Provinces in the GRE into only Byzantium and other Provinces such as Persia and Italia. Fluxify I was rather opposed to the plan as he had spent most of his time in Siam and had only been in Byzantium core territory briefly before his return to the Siamese throne. Fluxify I decided to make a response as a document which was sent to Byzantium on the 31st of August which saw good responses from some of the other Exarch's and other high-government officials. Membership in the British Commonwealth Soon after releasing the Response to "The Purple Phoenix" Plan, on the 1st of September it was announced by Fluxify I and MineHero43 that Siam would be joining the Commonwealth of Nations as a Protectorate. This wasn't received well by Byzantium who saw Siam as a traitor even though reasons for leaving were clearly stated by Siam. The Cambodian War Information about this can be found here. Vietnamese Border Violations Against Siam After the Siamese and Vietnamese victory against Cambodia, Vietnam placed a town named Pleiku in Siamese territory in late October, violating their border agreement. Fluxify was unhappy and confronted him, demanding the removal of the town which doct_fr refused. Fluxify with the help of Jump Fox created a town named the Siamese DMZ to show where the border was with Vietnam and to stop more border violations. A wall was build along the border, named the Great Wall of Siam. The town continued to stay apart of Vietnam which permanently damaged relations between Siam and Vietnam. Second Border Violation On November 16th, the town of CiteDesDieux was created in Western Siam. After diplomatic talks with the mayors they did not want to join Siam and would've preferred to join Vietnam. This was seen as unacceptable by Siam, Siamese forces launched several attacks at CiteDesDieux, winning every battle. The town called for peace and asked Fluxify I to visit the town to talk, upon arrival the town was fully prepared to attack Fluxify I. They began to attack him but Fluxify I managed to kill majority of the citizens and take their armor. Some of the people in this fight against Fluxify I was Vietnamese soldiers, which Fluxify had to kill against his own wishes of promoting peace between Vietnam and Siam. The town then again asked for peace and Fluxify I invited them to Bangkok and peace was made between the two. CiteDesDieux get their armor returned from Siam and they promise to Siam that they would stay independent. On the 19th of November, the town of CiteDesDieux attacked Chiang Mai and began to grief unclaimed buildings. Fluxify I told KyroDatKing that he should see what his town had town Chiang Mai. He arrived and after 5 minutes of being there started attacking an unarmed civilian, he was promptly killed by Siamese forces. In response, the town of CiteDesDieux asked Vietnam to help them attack Chiang Mai. Before the battle begun and the towns forces were moving to Vietnam to prepare, Siam intercepted them and killed two of them. Later in the day, around 7-9 Vietnamese and CiteDesDieux forces arrived at Chiang Mai. Outnumbered and by himself, Fluxify I attacked them and managed to kill 5 before dying. He then stated that this was a huge victory for Siam whilst the opposing forces disagreed. That night CiteDesDieux asked to discuss peace once again the next day which was accepted and planned for the 20th of November. On the 20th, CiteDesDieux joined Vietnam, violating the border agreement for the second time. In response, Siam gave an ultimatum stating that Vietnam should kick Pleiku and CiteDesDieux, this was refused and thus Siam declared war on Vietnam beginning the Siamese-Vietnamese War. Siamese-Vietnamese War Information about this can be found here. Siamese Involvement in the British-GRE War Britain had declared war on the Greater Roman Empire for they allegedly funded the rebel nation in the Scottish Highlands. Siam, being a member of the British Commonwealth began making the Siamese Expeditionary Force to help aid their British ally in the war. The conflict ended before the Expeditionary Army saw combat. Politics and Government In the beginning, Siam was ruled by an absolute monarch. In March 2019, the nation began to populate which marked the beginning of the constitutional monarchy. Current Government is as follows: Royal Family King - King Fluxify I Crown Prince - N/A Prince - Melown69 Prince - Srieza Princess - Livvy2010 The Cabinet Prime Minister - NeroXxZ Deputy Prime Minister - Melown69 The Executive Branch Central Siam's Governor - King Fluxify I Northern Siam's Governor - NFGDood Southern Siam's Governor - Livvy2010 Eastern Siam's Governor - Jump Fox Andaman Islands' Governor - Lazila Malaya's Governor - DoctorSnakes Burma's Governor - NeroXxZ Sumatra's Governor - Vacant Ministers Minister of State for the Armed Forces - Jump Fox Minister of Foreign Affairs - Srieza Minister of Interior - Vacant Minister of Transportation - Vacant Minister of Agriculture - Vacant House of Representitives Bangkok - N/A Buri Ram - Chicken Chiang Mai - Zombiesl4yer Craydon - Sarkande East Indies - N/A Kalewa - Lumpoon Kra Canal - Livvy Lopburi - Boomsuu Mergui - Melown69 Naypyidaw - NeroXxZ North Sentinel - Lazila Noshville - N/A Ocean Town - WitePlonek132 Rangoon - HelpZa Roanapur - LeoitoV2 Saiburi - _rAndOm34_ Siamese DMZ - Jump Fox Sinagpore - DoctorSnakes Yala - ramennoodlemason Army The Royal Siamese Army ''is lead by Jump_Fox, it consists of a classified amount of military personnel and is expanded upon in the event of conflict. The main objectives are to protect the borders and the foreign affairs of Siam. '''Conflicts' * Ransack of Willyburbia * Counter-Attack against the Willyburbian bandits * Byzantine-Albanian War * The Great Balkan War * Siamese-Khmer War * The Cambodian War * Siamese-Vietnamese War * British-GRE War Navy The Royal Siamese Navy consists of the'' Royal Siamese Marine Corps'' and the Royal Siamese Coast Guard. '' The ''Royal Siamese Marine Corps are used for conducting Military Operations oversees, mainly naval invasions whilst the Royal Siamese Coast Guard's main purpose is to defend the ports and waters of Siam from the threat of invasion. Borders and Regions Siam is split into 9 different regions. * Central Siam - Bangkok * Northern Siam - Chiang Mai * Eastern Siam * Southern Siam * Western Siam * Andaman Islands * Sumatra * Malaya * Burma Cities and Towns * Capital: Bangkok * BuriRam * North Sentinel * Lopburi * Vientiane * Rangoon * Saiburi * Singapore * Kra Canal * Mergui * Yala * Samudera Pasai * Banda Aceh * Roanapur Notable Individuals * Fluxify Rama I - Founder, First and Current King of Siam * Raj Prasong Rama II - Former King and Prime Minister of Siam * Jump Fox - Chief of the Army * NeroXxZ - Prime Minister Category:Nations